


My eyes are up here

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Drunken idiots, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A night out results in a free drinks and a jealous Dean.





	My eyes are up here

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "My eyes are up here" on MelissaJ616's tumblr challenge

It was nice to have a night off from hunting. You had been able to take out the nest of vampires during the day so you persuaded the boys to take the night off before everybody went back to the Bunker to search for the next case. It was a surprise when it didn't take much convincing. After spending most of the afternoon catching up on sleep you found yourself waking up feeling completely refreshed but in dire need for a shower. Taking out a nest of 10 vampires in nasty heat wore you out because the clock on the wall said 10 pm. You had gotten back to the motel room around 4. 

 

After dragging your ass off the stiff bed you grabbed your bag of clothes and headed into the bathroom. You had the perfect outfit to wear to the bar tonight. It would guarantee you some free drinks. It was something you carried around in your garment bag with your " FBI" clothes. Sam and Dean had never seen it. Actually they didn't even know you owned anything like this. If they did they would probably keep you from leaving the house or something.  

You took your time in the shower. You scrubbed your hair with expensive shampoo that smelled like strawberries, your body wash smelled the same and you made sure to run a razor over everything that needed to be shaved. It had been over a week since you had time to shave. After getting yourself nice and smooth you dried yourself out with one of the towels you brought with you, you always brought your own because motel rooms usually had horrible towels, you pulled out your outfit. The bottom part of the outfit was simple. It was a dark pair of blue jeans and a red lace thong. Your black boots were going to go with it. Your top was a whole different story. 

A one strap corset top. The corset zipped up the middle and the zipper was covered with a flap that was held in place by 4 buckles on D rings. Two small chains were connected to the front and back of the of the corset with another D ring. They would rest right above your hip bone.You decided to go bra-less for this. It seemed more intimate to go out without one and it gave more to the imagination. 

 

Once the outfit was in place you did your hair and makeup. Drying your hair was actually the longest part of the whole damn process. Since there was a chance it was still muggy outside you pulled your hair up into a ponytail then turned it into a long braid. Somehow you became a master at braiding your own hair. The makeup you put on was light but the lip stain you chose was dark red and shiny. When you finally left the bathroom you instantly felt two pairs of eyes on you. 

 

"I....I...Just wow." Dean stuttered on his words as his eyes went down to your chest. It wasn't often you showed off your cleavage like this but damn Dean enjoyed every damn minute of it. 

 

**"My eyes are up here Dean!"** You scowl the older Winchester. It was so much fun to screw with him. You had strong feelings for the older man for years. Yes you were 7 months younger than Sam but there was something that drew you to Dean. Maybe it was because of the way he treated Sam or his overprotectiveness in general.

 

"So are we going to the bar or are we gonna stay here all night so you guys can stare at my tits?" 

 

"To the bar!" Sam and Dean spoke simultaneously.

 

Dean lead everybody out to the Impala and once everybody climbed inside Dean drove down the block to the bar he had been eyeing up since they drove into town. It took him a minute but once Dean got the Impala parked you were out of the back seat. You beat them into the bar and instantly started to hunt for idiots you could get drinks from. When the boys finally made their way inside Dean ordered up a couple of beers for him & Sam while Sam searched out a pool table. Luckily he was able to find an empty table. When Dean headed back to Sam with two beers in his fingers he scanned the bar. It was part of his hunters instinct. Know your surroundings. After passing Sam his bottle, Dean brought the dark bottle to his lips and took a slow sip. He turned his head to look at you. You were flirting with somebody at the bar. It made Dean a little angry. It wasn't anger. It was freaking jealousy. Dean was jealous you were flirting with some random guy instead of him. 

 

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole night. It drove him nuts seeing you like that. Every guy, and the occasional woman, would stare at you. Well they would mostly stare at your chest. Yes it scored you a few drinks but Dean didn't like it. He knew what those guys wanted. They all saw you as a piece of ass but you were so much more than that. You were intelligent. You were beautiful. You were curvy. You were independent. You knew how to kick some ass. You were everything Dean Winchester wanted. Sam nudged Dean's arm with his elbow then handed him a pool cue. It would keep him distracted for a little bit.

 

Once Dean took his shot and nailed the 8 ball in the corner pocket  he looked up and anger crossed his face. Some drunken douche bag had grabbed your ass. Before you even had a chance to react Dean tossed the pool cue down on the table then headed over to the bar. He grabbed the guy’s hand and pulled it behind his back. The guy screamed out in pain as Dean twisted it enough to hurt him 

 

"Next time you touch a lady without her permission I'm going to break that arm. Now apologize to my friend." 

 

"I'm....I'm sorry." The drunken asshat stuttered on his words. It brought a smile onto your face as the look of panic crossed his face. He looked like he was about to piss himself. After slamming him against the bar Dean released him and turned to you. 

 

"Come on. We're going back." Dean's eyes look into yours. His statement was not a request. It was a demand. 

 

After reaching into the back pocket of your jeans you slammed down a 20$ bill then headed towards the exit. Before you left the bar you turned your head towards Sam. He had started to hustle some of the douche bag friends at pool. Actually he wasn't even hustling. They were just that damn drunk to play decent. After giving him a nod Sam returned it to acknowledge you then watched as you headed out the door. Sam knew you were in safe hands with Dean.


End file.
